Crazy Thing Called Happiness
by Shiftastic
Summary: Namaku Suho. Adik hitamku Kai, kakak tembamku Xiumin dan kakak iparku Chen. Aku punya sepupu cantik bernama Luhan, paman sok cool bernama Kris dan bibi panda bernama Tao, aku juga punya sahabat bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta adik kelas bernama Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan inilah kisah gila bersama orang sekitarku, kisah gila kami semua. BL YAOI HUMOR ROMANCE ALL EXO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Thing Called Happiness**

Tittle: Crazy Thing Called Kim Family

Author: Shiftastic (twitter: ShifaMlia_171 fb: Shifa Maulia Choirunnisa)

Personal WP:

Cast: - EXO member

- Kim Siwon

- Kim Sooyoung

Genre: BL/Yaoi, Humor/Comedy, Romance, School life, Family.

Rating: PG-13

Length: Chaptered

Summary:

Namaku Suho, ayahku bernama Kim Siwon dan ibuku bernama Kim Sooyoung. Adik hitamku bernama Kai, kakak tembamku bernama Xiumin dan kakak iparku bernama Chen. Aku punya sepupu cantik bernama Luhan, paman sok cool bernama Kris dan bibi panda bernama Tao, aku juga punya sahabat bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta adik kelas bernama Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berhubungan erat dengan keluargaku. Aku harus masuk universitas negri jika mau tetap tinggal di Korea, hingga akhirnya pamanku memberikanku tutor berwajah lembut bernama Lay. Dan inilah kisah gila bersama orang sekitarku, kisah gila kami semua.

Foreword:

Namaku Kim Junmyeon, nama kerennya Suho

Lahir Pada 19**

Ayahku bernama Kim Siwon dan ibuku bernama Kim Sooyoung, beberapa orang menganggapku anak angkat karena krisis tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh dengan orang tua tiangku.

Aku cebol.

Yeah... Tidak sependek Kyungsoo adik kelasku dan tidak setinggi Chanyeol sahabatku.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga berpunya, holang kaya mereka menyebutnya. Setidaknya itu lah yang di katakan Baekhyun dan Sehun, teman adikku yang sekaligus adik kelasku juga.

Aku punya adik berkulit gelap, hitam, dekil –terserah kalian menyebutnya apa – namanya Kai. Kakak berpipi chubby bernama Xiumin, dan kakak ipar berwajah onta bernama , jangan lupakan sepupu cantik yang sementara tinggal di rumahku, dia Luhan.

Aku tidak terlalu pintar, tapi tidak bodoh – aku. Tidak. Mau. Mengakuinya. – Aku naik kelas 3 dengan bantuan ayahku. Guruku Shindong menjadikanku ketua kelas dengan alasan Snack datang setiap pekan.

Aku harus masuk universitas negri di Seoul dengan kerja kerasku sendiri jika mau tetap di Korea, atau ayahku akan menendangku ke negri antah berantah yang dia sebut rumah nenek – dia cerewet, tua, dan berisik –

Luhan hyung pernah bilang "Jangan berkecil hati, kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya pintar yang tertuunda. Lagi pula Cina bukan tempat yang buruk, kau bisa sering bermain dengan Zelo di sana."

Itu buruk.

Mimpi buruk.

Cina, nenek dan Zelo adalah mimpi buruk.

Mereka bahkan lebih menakutkan dari anak macan yang kemarin Sehun bawa kerumahnya untuk di perlihatkan pada Kai dan Luhan.

Aku putus asa.

Aku terpuruk.

Tapi saat aku sudah merasa tak mungkin lagi dan memilih untuk mengurung diriku di dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan yang pengap milik kakakku.

Keajaiban datang.

Pamanku yang sok cool dan kadang menjengkelkan.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seperti sosok malaikat.

Datang bersama bibi panda kesayanganku.

Dan dia memberikanku tutor... Seorang tutor berwajah lembut pecinta keripik bernama Lay.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Lay...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

Siapa yang penasaran sama kegilaan mereka? Adakah? :"v

Tinggal komen aja next apa delete :"

sampe 10 komen bakal di lanjut, kalo kurang yaaaaaaa... kita lihat saja :"


	2. Chapter 2 : Who's Coming?

"Tidak Sehun"

Suho menatap datar adik kelasnya yang sedang berguling-guling di kelasnya itu.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung..." kini Sehun sudah memeluk kaki Suho sambil berusaha mencolok matanya agar mengeluarkan air mata sehingga dia kelihatan menyedihkan.

"Biarkan dia hyung" ucap Kyungsoo melihat Sehun prihatin, sedangkan Kai hanya duduk santai di atas meja kakakya sambil memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung aku hanya mejenguk Luhan hyung saja, kenapa tidak boleh?" Sehun gigit jari, menyerah karena nyatanya dia tidak bisa megeluarka air mata.

"Tidak. Jika kau menjenguknya pasti kau akan membawa hewan liar itu." Jawab Suho ketus.

"Hyung! Selu itu bukan hewan liar! Lagi pula Luhan hyung juga akan senang bertemu dengan kami!"

"Oh Shutup cadel! Bisakah kalian pergi?! aku sedang belajar!"

"HUH?! BELAJARPUN KAU AKAN TETAP BODOH! Jika kau tak mengijinkanku menjenguk Luhan hyung! AKU AKAN MENYUMPAHIMU AGAR TIDAK LULUS! DENGAR ITU!"

"YAK OH SEHUN KEMBALI KAU BERANDAL!"

.

.

.

..

...

...

...

...

Crazy Thing Called Happiness

Tittle: Crazy Thing Called Kim Family

Author: Shiftastic (twitter: ShifaMlia_171 fb: Shifa Maulia Choirunnisa)

Cast: - Kim Junmyeon

- Zhang Yixing

- Xi Luhan

- Oh Sehun

- Kim Minseok

- Kim Jongdae

- Kim Jongin

- Do Kyungsoo

- Wu Yifan

- Huang Zitao

- Kim Siwon

- Kim Sooyoung

Genre: BL/Yaoi, Humor/Comedy, Romance, School life, Family.

Rating: PG-13

Length: Chaptered

"Hyung kau tak apakan?"

Suho mendelik, bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah dua orang yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan di depannya ini. Menjijikan. Benar benar menjijikan. Euwh~

Lagi pula siapa yang tidak sakit mata jika kau harus melihat adegan ini sepanjang satu jam, dan pertanyaan yang di berikan selalu sama. 'kau tak apa?''kau baik-baik saja?' 'kau yakin tak apa?' ARRRGGGHHH! BUNUH DIA SEKARANG JUGA!

.

.

.

.

.

DAN KENAPA ADA ANAK MACAN DI BAWAH SANA HUH?!

Oh, baiklah, anak macan? Dari mana? Jawabannya simple, itu juga salah satu alasan Suho sulit untuk mengijinkan adik kelasnya itu berkujung kemari.

SI CADEL BERNAMA OH SEHUN ITU MEMBAWA ANAK MACANNYA SAAT MENJENGUK LUHAN HYUUUNG! KAU DENGAR? MEMBAWA ANAK MACAN SAAT MENJENGUK!

"Berhenti bersikap begitu Oh Sehun, kau membuatnya takut"

Sehun, sang pemeran pendamping menatap tajam ke arah asal suara, matanya di buat tajam ─meskipun gagal─ dan tatapannya di buat sedatar datar datar datarnya.

"Cih, lihat tatapanmu itu dasar sipit!"

"Aku tidak sipi!"

"Ya kau sipit!"

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau cadel!"

"Lalu kenapa? AKU TIDAK PENDEK!"

Krik krik krik krik…..

1 detik….

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya

2 detik….

Suho ikut mengerjapkan matanya

3 detik….

Luhan membeku di tempatnya

4 detik….

Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang

5 de─

"KAU ANAK SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!"

Ugh… Ternyata tidak sampai lima detik, rekor terbaru. Yayaya mengejek Suho dengan kata pendek itu tidak baik, dia sangat sensitif.

Suho meloncat dari atas lemari yang di dudukinya. Lemari? Iya, anak macan itu terus mengikutinya kesana kemari seperti seekor anak itik yang bersama dengan induknya. Ugh, siapa yang tidak takut jika ada anak macan yang terus mengikutinya? Ya tuhan, meskipun mereka masih satu spesies, jenis, kolonial, moyang mungkin, dan apalah itu terserah kalian. Tapi tetap saja, hanya anak idiot yang menjadikan makhluk imut mungil menyeramkan itu sebagai hewan peliharaan.

"Hah….. Ini membuatku pusing"

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam karena menahan pusing, ingin muntah dan ingin menampar Sehun yang tidak bisa diam sejak tadi, akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring membelakangi dua orang yang sedang main tom and jarry di dalam kamarnya.

Dan semuanya di akhiri dengan erangan dari seorang Suho yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunieee….."

"Apa?"

"Baekhyunieee…."

"Apa?"

"Baekhyunieeee…."

"ASTAGA DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL! BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!"

"DEMI TUHAN BYUN BAEKHYUN AKU SEDANG BELAJAR DISINI!"

Itu adalah Kyungsoo, matanya yang belo melotot ke arah dua orang yang sekarang sedang saling menyenggol penuh kasih sayang saling menyalahkan. Dia mendengus karena mereka berdua mengganggu acara 'belajarnya'. Dia melirik mereka dengan tatapan _don't-ever-dare-to-make-a-noise-around-me _lalu duduk dengan tenang untuk kembali membaca majalahnya yang dia tutupi dengan buku pelajaran ─anak yang **_rajin_**─

Mereka berjanji untuk belajar bersama di rumah Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol ikut datang untuk memberikan game baru pada Suho. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol satu kelas dengan Suho? Oh ayolah, orang pintar bisa melakukan apapun, sebenarnya Chanyeol satu tingkat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat smp, tapi dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga dapat berada satu tingkat di atas mereka. Padahal, ekhem ekhem dia berada di sini saat ini untuk mengganggu 'peliharaannya' siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Beha?

"Jangan buat dia marah!"

"Kau yang membuatnya marah bodoh!"

"Pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau! Suho hyung masih ada di kamar Luhan hyung!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAM…!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali diam, Kyungsoo sudah terduduk dengan mata yang makin membesar. Acara membaca buku- ekhem majalahnya benar benar terganggu oleh dua makhluk astral itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Besok ada tes matematika dan aku harus belajar! Tidak-"

PLUK

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjtuh dari balik buku tebalnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan gerakan slow motion menengok ke lantai.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo geram.

Chanyeol tetap dengan ekspresi idiotnya

Dan Kyungsoo dengan cengiran lebarnya

"DO KYUNGSOOOOO….!"

"AMPUN BYUN BAEK!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU HAH! BEHENTI DI SANA!"

"TIDAK MAUUUUU~~~"

"AKU PIKIR KAU SEDANG SERIUS BELAJAR SEHINGGA AKU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS TUGAS LAKNAT INI SENDIRI!"

"SEKALI SAJA!"

"DO KYUNGSOOOO~~"

"OH SEHUUUUUNN~~!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan di ikuti oleh Suho yang mengejarnya sampil berusaha menutupi benjol yang ada di dahinya.

Sehun terus berlari dengan wajah setengah mati ketakutannya sedangkan Suho sang angel sudah berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya.

"SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA AKU BODOH!"

"MAAF HYUNG!"

"JANGAN LARI! KEMARI KAU!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

"TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU! JIDATKU BENJOL DAN BOKONGKU SAKIT KARENAMU!"

"MAKANYA JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

"OH SEHUUUUUUUN!"

"DO KYUNGSOOOOO!"

Dasar gila -_-

"Kau tak apa hyung?"

"ash! Pelan-pelan!"

Kai yang baru saja datang dari mini market sebrang jalan langsung mendapatkan serangan jantung kecil saat pulang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rumahnya berantakan dengan kapuk dari bantal sofa yang berantakan dan kertas-kertas berterbangan dimana-mana.

Yang paling parah adalah….

Dia menemukan Suho dalam keadaan kritis di depan pintu toilet!

SUHO DENGAN KEADAAN KRITIS DI DEPAN TOILET!

Ugh… tidak elit sekali~

Jadi begini ceritanya

Sehun sama sekali tak mau berhenti berlari dan dia terus mengejarnya.

Di tambah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang main kejar kejaran ─Mereka bertengkar, bodoh!─

Dan Chanyeol yang menjadi pemadu sorak sebagai pendukung dari Baekhyun benar-benar tidak membantu keadaan.

Singkatnya, Suho sedang berusaha mengejar Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namun Kyungsoo yang berlari menghindari macan ngamuk itu malah mendorong Suho yang menghalangi jalannya, bagaimana dengan Suho?

Dia terjatuh mendorong meja, dahinya jadi benjol dua karena yang sebelahnya membentur lantai, dan sialnya telepon rumah yang ada di atas meja tadi malah jatuh ke atas kepalanya, itu yang menyebabkannya pingsan selama 30 menit.

Suho yang malang~

"ini semua karena Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Dan kalian semua!"

"APA?!"

Suho mendengus sebal pada mereka semua, sedangkan Luhan masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka memar memar di wajahnya.

"Jangan bergerak"

Luhan menekan salah satu lebam di sudut bibir Suho, dan itu menyebabkan erangan kecil keluar darinya.

"Jangan saling menyalahkan begitu hyung"

Ucap Kai menengahi

"Kalian cepat minta maaf!"

Perintah Luhan pada Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dia yang salah!"

"Aku tidak terlibat sama sekali!"

"CEPAT!"

"Maafkan kami hyung~"

Ucap mereka serentak seperti anak tk, yah meskipun sikap mereka memang seperti anak tk, bahkan anak paud.

"Hah~ Aku pusing jika harus begini terus"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, dia sedang sakit dan sungguh dia sedang butuh istirahat.

"Hyung kau sedang sakit, kembalilah ke kamarmu…"

"Tidak apa Kai ak-"

"KAMI PULAAAAANG~"

Sebelum sempat menjawab Kai, sudah ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu depan dengan cerianya.

Sepasang suami istri, yang satu berbentuk bulat, yang satu kotak, yang satu bakpao dan yang satu unta.

Serasi~

"Astaga~~"

Suho membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang di peluknya.

Setidaknya tunggu sampai teman-temannya ini pergi, kenapa tuhan memberinya cobaan dengan mengirimi banyak makhluk astral di sekitarnya?

"Xiumin hyung? Chen hyung? Dari mana saja kalian?"

Tanya Kai pada dua kakaknya itu.

"Berlibur, apa lagi? Hohoho~"

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang di sini? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Suho~"

Kau salah Chen hyung!

"Ne~ Kami sangat senang!"

Jawab Chanyeol antusias, yang di tanggapi oleh anggukan dari 3 orang lainnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang membuat keributan di sini?

"Iya, kami bermain dengan baik!"

"Wah~ sayang sekali, sepertinya kami melewti beberapa hal di sini" Ucap Minseok sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa hyung, kami baru mulai" Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman terpaksa, dia tak mau hyungnya yang lembut ini kecewa.

"Oh tak apa~ Karena kita juga membawa kabar gembira!" Itu suaminya, Jongdae, pria berwajah unta yang berbentuk kotak.

"Apa itu hyung?

"1…. 2… 3…."

"Paman Kris akan datang kemari minggu depan!"

"APA?!"

Dan dunia Suho serasa semakin terpojok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AAAAAA….

Sorry late update :"

Maap kalo kedikitan, sibuk eavs :'v

Maap juga buat typo(s)

Soalnya ini ane buat without edit dan dalam jangka waktu 1 jam doang maap ye maap :" /sungkem

Rcl coba rcl :v


End file.
